


Magical Strike: Age of Ultron

by jazzgirlsworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Magic, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Teen Peter Parker, magical strike, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzgirlsworld/pseuds/jazzgirlsworld
Summary: It quickly went to shit.Their careful plans were thrown out of the window as Ultron began attacking and the Avengers mobilised. While Ultron was busy in the city, the four rushed through the base, intending to save Romanoff from the destruction. She sat up as they approached, eyes widening at the sight of the teenagers."Friend or foe?" she demanded to know.*****Magical Strike gets through Age of Ultron as young supers do: With sass, powers and a healthy amount of self-sacrificing bullshit that only Gen Z can pull off.





	Magical Strike: Age of Ultron

**GROUP 'funtimesbitches'**

**Members: spooderman, kikidouloveme, yerawizardsc, LIVingitup**

**kikidouloveme: wakey wakey eggs and bakey**

**LIVingitup: too early for this bullshit shut up**

**spooderman: kiki what the actual fuck**

**yerawizardsc: guys shut up im tryna turn a rat into a cup**

**LIVingitup: um?**

**kikidouloveme: page 17 should have some useful tips!**

**spooderman: meet yall at midtown?**

**kikidouloveme: duh see ya in a min**

* * *

Peter yawned as he tumbled out of bed, bleary eyed. He had spent half of last night fighting some dumb villain with a fishbowl on his head, who had a fondness for green smoke and dramatics. Peter swore at one point he saw the bastard carrying an honest-to-god fog machine around, although he put it down to tiredness. No one was that dramatic... he hoped. He went through his morning routine, grabbed toast from his Aunt May, and went out to wait for the bus. Kiki, who was actually just Loki, was waiting for him there. Loki popped his bubblegum and stared at the other boy, taking in his rumpled appearance.

"Fishbowl man again?"

"You betcha Kiks," yawned Peter. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Why does my nickname have a nickname?" he asked and Peter grinned.

"Cause I'm a lazy fuck," he replied. Loki just shook his head and went back to blowing a massive bubble with his bubblegum.

They got to Midtown just as the early warning bell rang, both of them sprinting for their homerooms, calling goodbyes over their shoulders. Peter dived into his seat just as the second bell went off. The teacher looked impressed but raised a brow still.

"Saved by the bell," she commented, and marked him being on time. Peter let out a sigh of relief - he couldn't get another tardy, not again.

As soon as homeroom was over, he met up with Liv, otherwise known as Olivia Octavius as they had economics together. The girl had three pink headbands on with a coloured braid holding back her masses of frizzy hair. Peter shuddered to think of the chaos if her hair ever got loose...

"Kiks said something about your fish acting up last night?" whispered Liv as they bent over an equation together.

"Bastard keeps evading me by using visions or some shit," Peter replied just as quietly. "I can't pin him down, he sends me on wild goose chases all over the city."

"What about the goggles I adjusted for you? The lenses only show real time, not hallucinations, or at least that's how it's -"

"Liv, it worked great, but like I said, he's slippery. I'll give you the footage later, OK?" Peter yawned again. Liv looked around furtively.

"Go to sleep, I'll cover you," she said.

"Liv you're the best." Peter dropped his head on the table.

* * *

"Hey guys!" came the shout of the final member of their small team, SC, otherwise known as Sachi Chowdhury as she approached the small super team. "What're y'all doing?"

"Discussing fish," Liv replied, before turning back to their male friends.

Loki was tapping his chin, saying to Peter, "I've heard of illusory magic being used before, but never to this extent, especially on a place like earth... your magic signature overall is quite weak but you do have some regions drenched in it..."

"Is NYC one place?" Peter asked. Loki shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Up until the Chitauri attack, you guys didn't even have a magic signature, but now it's like the air is buzzing with it..." Loki looked around as though seeing tendrils of magic floating through the air.

"It doesn't make sense," SC said. "I can sense the magic too, but never to this extent. It's insane - the tesseract isn't even here anymore and the scepter? The Avengers have that, don't they?"

"They do," Loki confirmed.

"So there shouldn't be this much of a magic signature hanging around NYC," SC said, frustrated. "There is no reason for this much magic to be floating around. The Ancient One is getting really antsy about it as well - whoever's doing this, is doing it well."

"Can't you just ask her to ya know," Liv said, and waved her hand.

"Hand wavey magic?" Peter asked, unamused. SC rolled her eyes but still looked worried.

"It's not just that... we're dealing with some internal problems right now as well," SC muttered. "Top secret," she added, when they looked to ask about it. They rolled their eyes but didn't ask.

The bell rang and the four friends departed. Ned walked alongside Peter, looking curiously at the three people he had just left. "Who were they?"

"We do a club stuff together," he said by way of explanation. And it was a little true... If being superheroes together counted, anyway. Peter shook himself out of his thoughts and let himself get lost in talk about Legos.

* * *

**GROUP 'CLUB STUFF'**

**Members: spooderman, kikidouloveme, yerawizardsc, LIVingitup**

**kikidouloveme: guys somethings happening**

**yerawizardsc: i can feel it too the magic is changing**

**LIVingitup: there was a power surge at stark tower just now and then all of it went out. its dark**

**spooderman: kiki sc do u think its important its 3am**

**kikidouloveme: yeah**

**yerawizardsc: defo**

**spooderman: kiki can u get up to stark tower and try and see whats happening there?**

**kikidouloveme: on it**

**spooderman: sc track the signature if you can do that astral thing u d** **o**

**yerawizardsc: on it**

**LIVingitup: what about us**

**spooderman: we wait**

**LIVingitup: seriously**

**spooderman: we have no info we're not going in guns blazing**

**LIVingitup: stark tower just lost power and we're sitting here**

**LIVingitup: that place doesnt just 'lose power' peter**

**spooderman: ik but we dont know whats happening**

**kikidouloveme: oh my god**

**spooderman: kiki u ok?**

**kikidouloveme: accept NOW**

Peter quickly accepted the video call that was happening. Aware that Loki was most likely cloaked, he remained silent, although Liv's worried face popped up on on his screen too. They gasped as a figure emerged, a robot, who mumbled a few things, then mobilised the other robots to attack the Avengers.

Loki threw the phone aside, so it viewed the room at large, and joined the fray, although cloaked still. If Peter really focused, he could see a projectile often stop midway to hitting an Avenger, or a weapon being pushed within arms distance. He also moved debris out of the way with his magic so they wouldn't slip at critical moments.

"I had strings, but now I'm free..." the robot, Ultron, sang. The Avengers looked gravely at each other as Loki picked up the phone and vanished back to his room.

"What the fuck?" Liv cried. "If - if Stark didn't even have an interface then how did it do.. do all that?"

"The scepter," Loki and Peter said at the same time.

"The scepter must have given it alien intelligence. And it wants to protect the world..." Peter murmured

"That didn't look like protecting to me!" Loki exclaimed. "He almost got my brother!"

Peter half smiled at Loki's easy admission but didn't point it out, still thinking. "Maybe," he said, slowly. "Maybe it is trying to protect. You said the scepter is based on logic right?"

"Yeah, yeah, the brain stone," Liv nodded.

"Mind," Loki corrected.

"Not the point! Ultron has a base need to protect the world, not necessarily humanity. And humanity is the most destructive force in the world."

"So logic dictates that in order to save the world..." Loki slowly realised.

"You have to destroy humanity," Peter finished grimly. "You don't think - think that he actually can do it? Liv?"

Liv was typing away frantically. "He's in the internet," she said in dismay. "I found some unusual power surges that match the ones in Stark Tower in some online servers. He doesn't seem to be doing anything - I think he's travelling somewhere, but -"

"Who knows what he could do?" Loki said worriedly. Suddenly he gasped. "Wait, where's Sachi?!"

"Shit!" cursed Peter loudly, then cast a tentative glance at his door. He breathed a sigh of relief. Aunt May was still asleep. "Add her to the call!"

"Finally!" snapped SC as she appeared on screen. Her hair was messy and she looked irritated. Her brown skin was paler than usual and her hands, holding the phone, shook slightly. "I've been texting for like, five minutes guys!"

"What did you find out?" Loki cut to the chase.

She glared a moment longer, then let her anger drop. "The magic signature disappeared after a while," she admitted. "My powers... they aren't strong enough yet for that type of detection, but I found similar signatures to the scepter in Sokovia, an abandoned military facility I think, although it looks pretty banged up, like the Avengers went to town on it or something."

"So we've got a possibly genocidal AI inside the internet, which can access everything, by the way, and no way to track him. Perfect-o-mundo," Liv muttered. SC shot her a tired glare.

"Guys, it's still the small hours of the morning," Peter placated. "Just try and get some sleep and we'll work on it after school."

"Are you -" Liv sighed. It was now 4am. "Fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Peter flopped back onto his pillow as the call ended. He muffled a groan into it. So much for a good night's sleep.

* * *

_"Avengers rack up millions in property damage..."_

_"Johannesburg faces backlash after Avengers fight in city..."_

_"Hulk proves manic tendencies in Johannesburg..."_

_"Stark and Banner have been seen fighting with destructive effect..."_

Peter watched the headlines with a frown, exchanging lego pieces with Ned. Ned looked over at the TV and rolled his eyes. "Dude. Cmon, we gotta finish this."

"Yeah," he said distractedly, fixing three pieces into place, tearing his eyes away from the TV. "So... You and Betty?"

"No way," he denied, but a faint blush was covering his cheeks. "OK, maybe a little... but we've still got years till homecoming, not to mention we're like, 14..."

"Just ask her out! The worst thing that could happen is that she says no. And we're 14, so everyone will forget about it in like, a week," Peter rolled his eyes at the short attention span of his fellow teenagers. "Especially with all this crap happening."

"I don't know man," sighed Ned, fiddling with a piece. "Do you really think I should?"

"Well, maybe get to know her first... like, Miss Gordido had that science thing right?" At Ned's nod he continued. "Ask her to be your partner! Then see if she digs you or not... and it won't be weird at all!"

"Who will you work with?" Ned asked worriedly.

"Charles, or Jason," Peter pointed out. "It'll be a great opportunity for us to expand our horizons."

"Man, now you sound like Morita," snorted Ned, and was abruptly hit in the face with a pillow. Peter cackled as Ned fell off the bed with a yelp. His phone buzzed and he looked down, quickly concealing the messages from Ned.

**GROUP 'CLUB STUFF'**

**Members: spooderman, kikidouloveme, yerawizardsc, LIVingitup**

**yerawizardsc: just so u know, the magic sig spiked in johannesburg**

**LIVingitup: so ur saying whatever caused hulk to do that...**

**yerawizardsc: im more thinking WHOever caused him to do that...**

**kikidouloveme: another magic user? no way**

**yerawizardsc: anythings possible**

"Anything's possible," Peter echoed as Ned got up, attention back on the TV, replaying the destruction of a building and the Hulk's roar echoing in his head. "Anything's possible."

* * *

Sachi - better known by her initials, SC - was worried.

She wasn't known for worrying. Being raised in a magic family, she had long believed in the Fates and Destiny, and was blessed with Providence - the ability to prepare for such events. Yet with it, also came a curse. She could prepare, change the future, but change negated her foreknowledge and left her just as blind as before.

There was little she could do about that, so she didn't worry about it. She only ever changed the future when she saw it as essential - otherwise she took her visions and her powers in her stride and merely geared up for what was to come. She knew the future of the neurosurgeon Dr. Strange, as did the Ancient One, but did nothing because Destiny would ultimately force him to Kamar-Taj, now or ten years in the future - although a deep sense of foreboding told her that they may not have ten years... and wasn't that a pleasant feeling(!)

She thumbed through the book she was reading on the creation and inheritance of powers. There was nothing on the scepter or the Tesseract, both known to contain infinity stones but that didn't surprise her. The only extensive knowledge they really had was of the Time Stone, because they were sworn to protect it.

But the Time Stone was not of her interest... It was the work of the Mind Stone, bestowing powers where there should be none. She felt a bout of irrational anger as she thought of how magic was being used by whoever it was in Johannesburg - they didn't need any more bad rep as it was already standing!

She shut the book with a snap as it proved fruitless, only providing information on the Dark Realms and other useless things she did not care for. She sighed heavily, resting her head against the bookcase.

"Books are supposed to go there, not your head," came a voice. SC lifted her head in acknowledgement, placing the book back.

"Wong," she greeted politely. "How has your day been?"

"I think you already know," Wong replied, leading them out of the library.

"I do," she admitted, "But I prefer to hear it from you."

"My day was calm... I meditated, guided the zealots, and rearranged the library... it was much unlike yours," he added. "What troubles you?"

"I... cannot say," she said. "There is the case of Ultron - who will become a problem - but something else too... Something I cannot see clearly... something BIG, but I cannot say what. My visions are clouded by more recent events, yet they are ultimately insignificant in the face of this overreaching swirl in my mind... Like... dust... dust is everywhere... clouding New York, and... people are screaming... it's dark..." SC shut her eyes as she felt a headache come on.

Wong raised a brow. "And the Sanctum?" SC would have rolled her eyes if they weren't shut.

"The Sanctum's fine, although I would invest in a hoover very soon," she added, opening her eyes. "By late 2016."

"I will keep that in mind," he replied, "And as for your visions, there is little you can do now. Just focus on this... Ultron character."

"I suppose you're right," SC agreed. "I'll go and report back to my friends. See you later."

* * *

"Shit," breathed Liv as the four friends watched the live news coverage of the Avengers (having emerged from hiding) fighting Ultron for a giant case in Seoul.

"Say that again," mumbled SC, wincing as the Captain took a hit. Romanoff's red head appeared and chucked his shield back up at him.

"You know, he really should get a secondary weapon," Peter commented idly, watching them go toe to toe, and the giant case being passed around between the groups. "It's not good to rely on one thing."

"Where's Thor?" Loki said agitatedly. "Has he not come out of hiding? That is unusual for him... He has matured since being on earth but he'd never say no to a good fight."

"Doing recon?" suggested Liv.

"I have a vague idea where they're going next," SC interrupted as Loki shot Liv a scathing look and Peter began to look nervous as the Ultron bots retreated on TV. "I'm not sure however."

"Are you thinking Sokovia?" asked Peter, and SC looked surprised enough that he laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't gained foresight or anything... I looked into that magic surge at that base, and guess what? The locals have reported sightings of the Avengers there too. So when you said that it looked like the Avengers had gone to town on it..."

"Do you think it was HYDRA, then?" asked Liv, already scouring the millions of documents that had been dropped on the internet a year previously. "Do you have names, locations? - Anything?"

"Strucker," Loki said helpfully, and when they all turned to stare at him, "What? The Avengers were talking about it earlier, before Ultron came and fought them."

"Strucker - a double agent... But he's behind bars... Dr. List isn't though," Liv added, alarmed.

"Build a profile for us," ordered Peter, "And send it to the chat. We'll deal with him later. We need a game plan for Sokovia -"

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting that four teenagers go to Sokovia to fight a murder bot?" Liv said, raising a brow.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Well then," SC grinned, conjuring up a plan of Strucker's base, "Let's get to work."

* * *

"I can't believe Aunt May bought this shit," muttered Peter, chucking the fake permission slip over his shoulder.

"I can't believe the school bought it," Liv replied.

"Well, they're not going to question Stark Industries," Loki said, "And it's likely that if anyone does, they'll just give generic details of the 'overnight trip.' Some kids have it anyway, they're not going to know who."

"True," Peter agreed, stepping through the portal SC conjured in full battle gear.

He was dressed in a skin tight Spider-Man suit, made from the battle leathers Loki had given him ("Don't let me see you in that onesie again") and dyed appropriately. His HUD scanned the area, displaying information and switching to night mode as it adjusted to his surroundings. He had made his mask separate from the rest of his gear, and it was the only part that was remotely electric, besides his webshooters and extra cartridges.

Loki was also in full battle gear, although it was all muted green and gold and minus the helmet (he didn't want to be recognised that easily). He also had a mask of gold covering the top parts of his face and hair. He quickly stole into the darkness to carry out recon.

SC's gear was complete goth, a netted black dress that shimmered with magic and her jet black hair fell around her shoulders in straight tresses. She completed the look with black lipstick, her fringe disguising her face by falling straight past her eyes, stopping at the bottom of her nose. She reached out with tendrils of gold magic, instantly locking onto Ultron's magic signature.

Liv was dressed typical mad scientist style, although her lab coat and head bands were bulletproof. Her goggles were tinted black and incredibly wide, spanning half her face, also protecting her identity. Her tentacles chittered experimentally as they came out of her back. She landed quietly next to Peter.

"What now?" she whispered as Loki reappeared, reporting no HYDRA but a lot of robots, and Natasha Romanoff trapped underground.

"We head towards Strucker's lab," Peter said, and the four began to walk.

* * *

Getting inside was fine, but doing anything during the night was proving impossible. They couldn't rescue Romanoff, nor could they shut down his body-building project without alerting Ultron of their presence. The best they could do was thin the herd and keep curious Sokovian teenagers away from the suddenly glowing base, lest they get killed.

SC had gone into the city to start trying to evacuate people quietly, mostly those who lived on the streets, knowing they wouldn't get out in time. One look at her powers and the glowing base had them scurrying over the neighbouring countries with haste. She also began clearing paths to make evacuation (when it would inevitably come) easier for everyone. Some poorer families also heeded her warnings, especially with everything that had been going on, leaving the country during the night.

Liv and Peter were disabling as many robots as discreetly as possible without Ultron noticing - being such a big server, he was bound to miss a few glitches and shut-downs. They piled the bodies somewhere safe, often having to rely on their technological prowess rather than their powers to help shut them down.

Loki kept an eye on Romanoff, to make sure that Ultron wasn't going to kill her. The unauthorized magic users had apparently sided with the Avengers now so they were no longer a threat.

Come daybreak, the Avengers and the unauthorized magic users had arrived in Sokovia. The four friends eyed the Avengers from their vantage point in the forests. Now the real fight would begin.

* * *

It quickly went to shit.

Their careful plans were thrown out of the window as Ultron began attacking and the Avengers mobilised. While Ultron was busy in the city, the four rushed through the base, intending to save Romanoff from the destruction. She sat up as they approached, eyes widening at the sight of the teenagers.

"Friend or foe?" she demanded to know.

"Friend," SC said, "And stand back."

A blast later, Romanoff was out. She nodded her thanks to the teenagers. "Do you guys know what you're doing?" she asked.

"Ultron's main body-base is here, we'll work on shutting it down. That way he can't make anymore so you can thin the herd and defeat his primary body," Peter explained quickly. "Once we're done here we'll help evac. We'll probably vanish pretty quick after that, so nice meeting you, miss Widow ma'am."

"Stay alive," she said and ran up to meet Bruce as he came down, getting the Hulk's help by throwing him off a cliff.

"Yowch, that's gotta hurt... that breach of trust," Liv commented, then screamed as an Ultron bot exploded. "Right, right, Peter, that's our cue!"

Peter and Loki paired off as SC and Liv did. Peter bent over one of the machines, quickly working on disabling it by cutting through the wires while Loki held off the Ultron bots. Liv was doing the same on the other side of the base, while SC fought.

In the air, Loki kicked hard, sending a bot flying into another one and crushing them both. He whirled around, cutting the head off a third and headbutting a fourth so it's face dented and they fell. He landed lightly on the ground and conjured two long swords, whirling and slicing their heads off as Peter disabled the machines in the background.

SC had used her tendrils to tear the hearts - the processors, rather - out of the robots, crushing them instantly to nothing. Her hands moved in intricate patterns as she maintained a shield over Liv cutting through 3 or 4 body-making machines at once using her tentacles and her hands.

It still wasn't fast enough, as more spewed out and took off after them or the sky than they could count. Then suddenly, all four screamed as hundreds thundered past them, SC conjuring a shield around herself and Liv, and Loki throwing himself on top of Peter as they were trampled.

"Loki!" shouted Peter, pushing the other boy off himself after the stampede had gone. He looked at the various cuts and bruises he had from getting stamped all over.

"Come on, Peter," Loki muttered, wiping some blood away. "Have faith, the Hulk barely managed to cut me. I am a god, ya know."

"Ah, I can't believe you've done this," joked Peter, quoting the vine. Loki grinned and got up.

"Is that all you've got?" came faint shout from Thor.

"Of course he had to ask that," sighed Liv as the Ultron bots surrounded the primary body and the Avengers were trapped in the church.

"Sounds just like Thor if you ask me," Loki laughed. "C'mon, let's disable these fuckers."

They got back to work.

* * *

Liv quickly maneuvered through the flying debris as citizens evacuated. She quickly grabbed people from the uppermost floors, dumping them on helicarriers as the city lifted further into the sky. She saw a black guy with an eyepatch give her a calculating look which she ignored, more focused on saving citizens.

On the other side of the city, Loki used his teleportation powers to rescue people trapped by the debris and get them to medical in the surrounding countries. Peter swung through the mess, stabilising structures and directing Loki to any heartbeats he could hear.

SC was blowing up Strucker's lab contents, so a last minute disaster wouldn't happen. The infrequent bangs from the bunker went unheard as the Avengers battled to save the core.

Then the worst happened. The city went flying downwards. All four, who were unprepared, screamed as their feet left the ground (or in Peter's case, hand left the web). SC quickly conjured a portal to her room and fell through, safe. Liv managed to propel herself onto one of the helicarriers, the citizens grabbing her arms and pulling her to safety. Loki quickly teleported away.

That left Peter, who was suddenly hit by a flying mass of green. They landed on the helicarrier, Hulk carrying both spiders and putting them down gently.

"Hey," Natasha muttered weakly.

Peter jumped up and quickly webbed the wound on her body shut. Agents of SHIELD approached the duo as the country continued to fall. No one moved for a moment, until the country blasted to smithereens and all that was left was dust.

"All done guys," came Iron Man's tinny voice through Natasha's comms. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the red and gold hero fly away mostly unscathed. He helped the agents grab Natasha and lift her inside for medical, not leaving her side until she gave him a sure nod that she would be cared for. He left then, heading back outside.

"Spidey!" shouted a voice, and Peter sagged in relief.

"Doc!" he yelled back, turning to face Liv, who climbed off the rescue boat and made her away towards him, catching him in a spasmodic embrace. "Hey, are you OK? What happened to the others?"

"I think they teleported out of there - their comms went static so they're out of range, and that wouldn't have happened if they were on that piece of rock," Liv replied. "And I'm fine, don't worry, no bot-thingies got me."

"Well, they should come and get us soon, right?" Peter said more than asked, laughing in relief. "I'm mostly OK too, the bots were more interested in fighting the Avengers than little ol' me."

"Which begs the question: who are you?" came a smooth male voice.

"Hey it's the eyepatch guy," Liv muttered to Peter. Peter frowned behind his mask.

"We're nobody, sir," he said politely as Fury approached. "Just trying to help."

"Romanoff says you helped her escape," pointed out Fury. "Clearly, you have to be somebody to get under the radar of a AI... Spider-Man."

"You think that's dramatic but literally everyone in Queens knows who I am," deadpanned Peter as Liv giggled. Fury just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You performed well," he said, "And in the interest of the common people. We'll be keeping an eye on you Spidey... and Doc Ock."

"OK _that_ was creepy," Liv said as he walked away. "I never gave my name out."

Before he could say anything else, a portal opened up underneath them. With a scream that had Fury whipping around, they fell through and hit the ground of the New York Sanctum laughing.

"What..? What happened? Are you guys OK?" asked SC, looking at the laughing pair.

"Did you see eye-patch guy's face when we fell through the ground?!" wheezed Peter.

"I got it saved on my HUD," cackled Liv, and she sent the link to the group chat. Loki smirked at the shocked face of Fury and SC rolled her eyes, both of their battle gear melting away into normal clothes. The group suddenly yawned simultaneously.

"Weeeeellll, I don't know about you guys but a nap sounds nice," Loki said, heading off the SC's room.

"I think we should get take out," Peter suggested.

"God you always want take out after a big fight like that," Liv replied.

"Are we sharing the bed again? No hetero," SC said.

"SC... all of the hetero, girl," Peter scoffed and the four laughed. That was a job well done.

* * *

**GROUP 'funtimesbitches'**

**Members: spooderman, kikidouloveme, yerawizardsc, LIVingitup**

**yerawizardsc: soooo im tryna turn the cup back into a rat**

**yerawizardsc: it has no tail...**

**yerawizardsc: help???**

**spooderman: SC we just fought murder bots calm down**

**kikidouloveme: back on our bullshit bitchesssss**

**LIVingitup: we littttttt af**

**spooderman: lmaooooo yes we are!**

**kikidouloveme: see ya monday guys this long weekend was lit**

**LIVingitup: we fought murder bots that aint a weekend hun**

**spooderman: see ya mon suckers**

**yerawizardsc: guys?**

**yerawizardsc: ????**

**yerawizardsc: for fucks sake**

* * *

"Sir, the group appears to be four people," Hill told Fury, scouring the footage from Sokovia. It showed a red and blue boy, a girl with tentacles, another girl with gold powers coming out of her hands and feet, and a young man with green and gold battle armour. They fought in sync and wordlessly adjusted whenever they hit a snag in their plans or when one of them paused or went down.

Fury watched the four fight together, the golden powers reminding him of another, competent superhero. This group... This was what the Avengers Initiative was meant to be. He focused on the green and gold one. He had a pretty good idea who that was, but he'd keep that to himself for now... After all, the Loki the Avengers knew had blue eyes, not vibrant green ones.

"And the portal on the Helicarrier? Do we know where it went?"

"Left no residue, no traces. I wouldn't believe it if there wasn't footage," Hill replied. "We didn't get a good look inside the portal. It could be anywhere as far as we know."

Fury hummed. "Keep an eye on them. I got a feeling that we might need their help very soon..."

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This fic is just a character study of our four young supers from my other work, 'The PR Department Doesn't Get Paid Enough For This.' 
> 
> I just wanted to explore the characters a little further, get an insight into how they think and work. SC in particular is of interest to me as an original character. I headcanon her like Dr. Strange, but she turned out a little different in fiction - a lot friendlier, wiser, and less arrogant.
> 
> For SC's part in the middle, she is referring to Infinity War when everyone gets dusted at the end of it. Now that I think about it, an Endgame story featuring her and the Avengers for character development and arc would be good... It will probably follow canon as closely as possible.
> 
> And before you start complaining about unresolved stuff like Mysterio, Dr. List, the Maximoff twins and the scepter/tesseract, that's all in case I decide to follow this up with a sequel; in which case, I will deal with these factors one by one. The story has finished... FOR NOW.
> 
> I would love some criticisms, or more story ideas, if you guys have them?


End file.
